Fates are real
by celestial.lore
Summary: It was dark and cold and life seemed to be in pieces. Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel fought hard to keep Magnolia safe. The two wizards died next to each other while defeating the threat to the town. Neither of them got to say their feelings towards each other. The stars and heavens above saw how much they cared for one another and felt pity. They decided that their souls would
1. Nathen

Nathan Ryo was in his junior year of Magnolia High. He had friends here and there but no one he felt connected too. Even though he would share information that wasn't needed. With his amber hair and green eyes he caught the girls attention with his semi-muscular body and outgoing personality. Although he didn't want to date any of them. He found his life to be fair compared to everyone else and was grateful even with whining occasionally. He had a good family being born into a house with financially stable parents. He also got a little sister who he cared for a lot. He would mess with her and make her annoyed but that was out of love for his little sis. Did I mention he's pretty stupid. No joke he is on the verge of failing half of his classes. He is good at sports, especially baseball. He was minding his own business until a girl with close to being actual gold hair as long as it reached to her thighs. With hazel eyes that were mostly brown were almost shining. He was immediately attracted to her and wanted to know more.


	2. Celeste

Celeste Aiko was always friendly and nice. She liked being around people and being social. She wasn't afraid of being in new situations. She was very much a clumsy girl indeed. She stays positive for everyone and is really smart when she tries. Also gorgeous is an understatement for her looks and personality. She can have those moments when she just loses it and snaps but who doesn't. With her long sunshine colored hair and hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin, and a great butt some people might say she was considered untouchable. Did I mention her father died, yeah he died fairly recently and she has had time to cope but she just couldn't deal with being there and neither could her mom. So they moved, She was currently a sophomore. She was transferred to the nearest public school. Then the real adventure started


	3. Chapter 1: What?

Nathan made his way to class as soon as the bell rung. He just walked with half a mind. The girl he saw earlier came up in mind again as it was strange of him to think about anybody who he just came across. He brushed it off thinking about how it's just her long blonde hair that caught his eye. It felt like as soon as he got into class it was already over and so on to lunch. Today felt really fast for some reason, maybe just one of those days? "Ah-" He bumped into someone walking to the cafeteria. Oooooh sh- His thoughts we're caught off as the person in front of him muttered an "ow" He offered a hand to help her out and noticed it was the girl he thought about moments ago. "Sorry I wasn't looking my w-way" He stuttered at the last word when he looked into her eyes, he thought that they looked familiar and comforting. He felt like his face was burning when he realized he was just staring at her. He quickly came to his senses as she giggled at how dumb his face looked. "No worries, uh, what's your name?" "Nathan" "Okay Nathan, I wasn't looking either so we're both at fault. By the way my name is Celeste nice to meet you" She held her hand out and Nathan shook it. Then what felt like sparks when they shook hands both of them felt confused. That's strange, neither of them ever felt that with others. They dropped their hands and Nathan felt like he should strike up a conversation. "Are you heading to lunch right now?" "Actually i'm new here, I transferred this year and sorta got lost. I asked someone where the lunch area was and I still couldn't find it" "Follow me then, it's not too far from where we're at" He gave her his signature smile and Celeste smiled back at how he was being nice. "What grade are you in Celeste?" "Sophomore" "Damn no wonder you're so small" Celeste pouted, she couldn't help but be defensive, she was just regular sized, he was just freakishly tall. Nathan found her pouting cute, wait, since when did he find girls cute, he didn't really find anyone cute. Well not in the romantic cute. "And you?" Celeste looked up at him with genuine curiosity. "Junior, yet I don't believe that" They got to the lunch area and Nathan immediately thought does she have anywhere to sit. He asked her and she shook her head no. He invited her to his usual table with some of his friends. Daren, Betty, Joan, and Ty. They said hi to Celeste and seemed to fit in almost naturally. They all talked and laughed until the bell rang. Celeste asked Nathan for directions to her next class and he was happy too. Before he knew it the day ended. He was surprised when he found Celeste again "Are you waiting for anyone?" Celeste turned to him and shook her head no again. "I just wanted to see how I can get home from here" "If you don't mind I can show you how, but you're gonna have to tell me the street, but after I pick up my lil' sister." "I don't mind picking her up with you, I just want to go home without being kidnapped" She told him what street after they picked up his sister from middle school, though she was confused why she was there and wanted to ask questions. He showed her the quickest way possible. Before Celeste went inside her house, she asked if he had a phone number so incase she forgot the directions again. She didn't want to admit she was embarrassed to ask that. After saying their goodbyes he found they lived a neighborhood away and went home. He went straight to his room to only lay in bed and knock out. He woke up a hour later to eat, it was a mistake to sleep right away, but how could he not his bed was so soft and fluffy, who wouldn't sleep like a dog in it. After dinner and homework he just knocked out again and a good sleep.

\- i'm sorry if this seemed rushed it's currently 12 am here and i felt like writing and you know when you gotta write you just gotta. So yeaaaaaah. Leave feedback if you think you need too and I hope you enjoyed it-moon.lore


	4. Chapter 2

Over the course of the school year Celeste and Nathan has gotten closer as friends even to the point where both of them felt like best friends. They felt comfortable around one another and supported each other regardless. Sure they had fights but it was never too long before they made up. Celeste even met Nathan's little sister, Lila. She noticed that Lila was like her brother in a lot of ways but was always sure to check in with her manners...unlike her brother with her. They knew most things about each other already but some things were unsaid due to them only knowing each other for a year. It was already summer and it was sure going to be hectic. Nathan planned this whole thing out and made sure Celeste had fun. Even when Celeste met Lila she didn't meet their parents yet but she did when she visited to go to the fair. Nathan's mom and dad were really shocked when they found out Celeste was Nathan's friend. His mom really took a liking to her and his dad was impressed he didn't scare the girl away. It was really another couple of months and they were practically able to read each other's minds. None of them were able to be that close to another person so it was extra special for them to be like that. Of course Celeste went on a few dates here and there due to being one of the kindest girls in school but she only went cause free food and she appreciated the courage they had to ask her out. Although she did enjoy having meals with her best friend the most. They could never keep quiet even with their mouths full. It would be hard to keep a straight face when they looked each other in the eye. They tried their best to keep the food from spilling but a few times it failed completely. Apparently they were so comfortable with each other that they didn't mind changing in front of another. Even though sometimes one would blush at the others body. They even acted like a couple at times but played it off as being only comfy around each other. Like hugging from behind, occasionally kiss on the cheek, holding hands, saying "love ya" very often, laying their head on one another's laps, rarely sitting on the others laps, but Nathan was too heavy for Celeste so it was a one time thing. Nathan dreaded being a senior already when school started, he had to think about college and where he wanted to attend. He wished he was a year younger cause he didn't wanna leave his best friend. Who knows what kind of things would happen with him not around. What if Cel got a boyfriend and talk to him more. He shook his head, of course she wouldn't do that to him, why would she, he only knows all of her secrets. He sighed deeply at how his birthday almost came. Bright side was his and Cel's birthday was close to each other and made a pact to celebrate together. But he didn't want to turn 18 he wanted to be there for his Cel. Sure they would keep in touch cause Nathan and Cel can't shut up once they start a conversation but he wanted to be there in person. He saw Celeste and hugged her cause he kept thinking that he's going soon and wanted to spend as much time as possible as if he didn't do that already. Time was so cruel, not letting Nathan spend every second with Cel. He pouted at the thought and snapped out of his thoughts as Celeste literally squeezed his cheeks together to the point where it looked like he was a duck. She giggled loudly at the sight in front of her as she was taken by surprise as she didn't notice that Nathan was already planning to carry her over his shoulder. He refused to let go until passing period was over. Then he really did rush to class as he was already late.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.

i'm ending it there for now and idc if tomorrow is my last finals day i had to write cause i was inspired. hope you enjoyed. please feel free to report mistakes i will appreciate it very much-moon.lore


End file.
